Multi-communication devices are utilized in a variety of environments. What is meant by a multi-communication device is a device such as MP3 player, or other type of device that receives video, audio, and a variety of other digital data and can provide an output of the data. As these devices proliferate, a connector interface specification becomes more important, and also insuring that a particular multi-communications device interfaces appropriately with the appropriate external devices becomes more important.
In a typical connector interface, there is a docking connector that allows for the docking of the multi-communications device to a docking station for another type of communication for the device. A multi-communication device also typically includes a remote connector with the ability to output audio. As more multi-media content becomes available (i.e., digital video graphics, etc.) it is desirable to have a multi-media device which can effectively input and output such data.
Finally, such an interface typically has some sort of protocol to control device features from an external device and it also is desirable for the protocol to help the user sort and search for data faster and in an efficient manner. Heretofore, there is no device that includes features that overcome many of the above-stated problems. What is desired is a connector interface system which is utilized in such a device to address all the above-identified issues. The present invention addresses such a need.